


Flashbacks

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Professor Tom, Romance, Smut, Smutty, prof!tom, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  Professor!Tom/OFC. One-shot. No warnings except smutty-ish.</p><p>Fourth One-Shot in my Professor!Tom series which started with Sweet Revenge.  Can be read in isolation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashbacks

“I need to leave”

“Why?”

“Class”

“Not for sometime”

“But still”

“Do you want to?”

“No, bu-“

“Then stay”, at this point he had crawled over to her side of the bed as she was putting on her clothes. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt so perfect against her back. She still had the bed sheet covering her though. As he had snuggled there, he kissed that back of her neck. The action often gave her goose bumps with his stubble as it brushed across her skin.

He knew how much that pleased her. Damn it, she thought. She had to stop thinking of such things during class. It didn’t help that currently she sat again in English class itself. 

Nights spent at his apartment meant morning struggles to get out of his grasp. 

That was if she wanted to make it anywhere in the mornings. She remembered the morning again as he had joined her in the shower while she was failing at trying to be quiet and creep out of his apartment.

She squealed as she felt hands on her waist, pushing her forward. “I thought you were sleeping”

“More like pretending love”, he spoke directly into her ears. His sudden raspy voice made her moan. She tried to turn around to face him but he held her there immobile. He took her hands and pinned them above her head all the while parting her legs with his knees. 

He pressed himself as she had then proceeded to grind her back to him. 

He then took her there, making her scream his name. Then he had taken her on his bed again and when she finally suggested breakfast, she had somehow ended up splayed across his table as he rammed into her.

Thinking of that morning with Tom standing right in front of her in class made her want him again. She shifted in her seat, crossing her legs at the growing need down there and let out a huff. “Stupid professor”, she muttered under her breath. 

“Is something the matter?” he suddenly directed the question at her, stopping his lecture for a moment. 

“I’m fine, really”

“You appear to be uncomfortable”

Crap, does he have to do this here? She thought. Everyone was looking at her. “I assure you I’m fine professor”, she emphasized the last word.

“I’m sure you are. Sit down” he said curtly. She could see how his jaw had clenched when she used that word on him. It was the arousal of being in this forbidden relationship they were doing. It was a constant reminder which only appeared to encourage them more each time she uttered it.

Compared to the usual classes, in this one he started shooting short glances in her direction every now and then. They tried to avoid it otherwise. But she had really done it this time. 

He’s gonna get back at me for that, she thought with a smirk. Each look was a promise of what he would deliver to her. 

He asked her to stay back when class got over. As soon as the last student had left, he walked over to her desk in long strides and glared down at her as she stood up. “Is something the matter?” she taunted him. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game here love”

“Mmm, I think I know what I'm doing” she whispered. His eyes darkened as one hand shot beneath her skirt. 

“Positively dripping. My aren’t you a bad one”

“Would you have me punished professor?” she knelt behind on the desk before her legs gave away. He didn’t go further there, though she was sure was capable of. “Such a tease. 

Do you know what happens to girls like you?” his voice was dangerously low and intimidating. 

“Tell me”

“Oh I’ll show you soon” he grinned.


End file.
